


friends

by spoke



Category: Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



In the world of fiction, anything is possible. Cats can be voracious readers, while dogs with no interest in reading end up becoming successful authors. Humans, meanwhile, can be relied upon not to notice what’s happening right under their noses (most of the time). 

One such thing is happening in the living room of the Monroe family right now.

Shortly after he was certain the human members of the family were asleep for the night, the newest addition to the household left his cage by means best lest to the imaginations of well-read felines.

On his way out he passes Harold (the family dog) who is sleeping amid the ruins of his first attempt at writing. Sadly, even when the letters are formed properly, the drool resulting from a dog holding a pencil in his mouth leaves the whole quite unintelligible, and Harold ate his first endeavor out of frustration. 

(In the morning, young Pete will believe this was his homework, and make some very unjust accusations that will lead to amusement for all as Chester takes up the role of attorney on Harold’s behalf.)

(Well. Amusement for everyone but Chester.)

Meanwhile, there remains the problem of Harold’s writing career. Or would, except that he has a friend who is even now stealthily making his way to Mr. Monroe’s study. Once there, the same powers that facilitated his escape from the cage will allow him to borrow the typewriter, to be returned in the morning with none the wiser.

So we come to the heart of the tale: picture a living room silent save for the sound of doggy snores. Picture a cat, likewise unaware though considerably more silent, his tail twitching slowly in a rhythm that matches the nearby clock, if he only knew. Picture a typewriter quietly making its way through the air, its path illuminated by moonlight streaming in through a window. It comes to rest before Harold, who starts halfway awake and stares at the newly arrived device in some confusion.

Picture a rabbit’s glowing eyes fixing on those of his friend and defender, who finds himself for the moment able to move his paws far more carefully than he has ever done before. The tips of claws touch the keys at first carefully, and then with growing confidence, and before the dawn has come there is the rough beginning of what will eventually be a book.

Before the dawn has come, the typewriter will be returned to its proper place, the only evidence of its strange journey some missing paper carefully concealed beneath Bunnicula’s cage. And so the world spins on, just a bit better for the presence of a vampire rabbit, and the friendship of a loyal and sensible dog.


End file.
